


Lost Souls

by nerdfighter721



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Other, background Ronan/Adam, background blue/gansey, i just had super feels about noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: It was a couple minutes of silence before Blue sighed and sat up from Gansey’s shoulder, “Noah isn’t coming back, is he?” She was speaking softly, but Monmouth had been holding its breath for this question. It was in the back of everyone’s mind, which was evident when eyes all turned towards where Noah bedroom door was still closed. No one had seen Noah in two weeks, the last time that anyone saw him was when Gansey was brought to Gwenllian the day he died for the second time._______________________________________________The Gangsey, two weeks later, talking about what *they think* happened to Noah. Post-TRK, Pre-Epilogue.





	Lost Souls

Monmouth Manufacturing was filled up with the usual friend group. It had been two weeks since Gansey died, since Cabsewater sacrificed itself to save him, since Adam nearly killed Ronan, since they discovered the dust left over from Glendower’s long dead self. It was a Sunday afternoon and the weather had a sharp chill that was seeping in through the windows, warning of the colder weather that was very quickly approaching.

Life had, oddly enough, continued after the final discovery of Glendower had been acknowledge. Senior year had kept forcing each one of them to give their attention to school, jobs had kept both Blue and Adam away from the group for the most time. Although, they still had come by Nino’s at times to bug her, there was still an unspoken question surrounding them all.

_Now what?_

Today was a quiet day for everyone. Adam, astonishingly, managed to not have to work at any of his three jobs. So he sat up against a wall, hands intertwined with Ronan’s, legs casually touching. The two boys only sort of watching Henry as he acted out something that he found _hilarious_ that happened at school on Friday. Blue didn’t have to work at Nino’s today, and she already took care of her dog walks in the morning, so today found her and Gansey sitting up on the couch, hands also intertwined with one another, as Blue had her head resting on Gansey’s shoulder.

Silence fell on them once again, Henry had gotten a short laugh out of everyone – Ronan included – and he deemed that a success for the day. He crouched down next to the miniature model of Henrietta that was in the middle of the room, examining it once again. RoboBee was buzzing around the small model of the town as well, landing down on Monmouth Manufacturing’s roof and shutting down.

It was a couple minutes of silence before Blue sighed and sat up from Gansey’s shoulder, “Noah isn’t coming back, is he?” She was speaking softly, but Monmouth had been holding its breath for this question. It was in the back of everyone’s mind, which was evident when eyes all turned towards where Noah bedroom door was still closed. No one had seen Noah in two weeks, the last time that anyone saw him was when Gansey was brought to Gwenllian the day he died for the second time.

The question hung in the air, no one wanted to confirm what they all thought. So there it sat, sitting on each person’s shoulders, waiting for someone to break first. Even Henry, who never had the chance to meet Noah, was well aware of what Noah meant to his friends.

Finally, Ronan broke first, Adam felt him tense, “Well I fucking guess so. Noah has never been gone this fucking long before.” Even with as sharp as Ronan said it, almost like he didn’t care, Adam knew different. Ronan cared so much about Noah, it was hard for him to vocalize that, though – so his anger came shining through.

Gansey swallowed roughly, “Do you possibly think-” His voice cracked a bit, he paused and cleared himself before continuing, voice still rocky, “Do you possibly think it is because of Cabeswater?” _Because it sacrificed itself to save my life?_ Eyes turned towards Gansey, contemplating the hidden meaning behind his question.

“Noah continued because of the ley lines, not Cabeswater.” Adam said, trying to simultaneously make Gansey and Ronan – who had been secretly wanting to put Cabeswater back together – feel better, “The ley lines are still intact.”

“Then _why-_ ” Ronan started, then stopped, looking away from Adam and his friends and instead off to where Noah’s old room used to be, as if expecting Noah to walk out of it at any moment.

“If Noah could come back, he would’ve by now.” Blue said, still speaking softly, but confidently, “If he hasn’t come back, there has to be a reason for it. _Something_ had to have happened.”

Ronan turned his steely eyes on Blue, “What could he have done, Sargent? He was already a fucking ghost of his ghost self with Gansey last saw him.” Ronan thought back to the last time that he had been with Noah, it was right after he found his mom dead in Cabeswater. Ronan was in a shock and sat in his car, Noah kept trying to talk to him, but Ronan couldn’t focus on anything that the smudgy boy was saying. All Ronan could keep thinking about and seeing was his dead mother. Noah was in a bad place as well, he was just a trick of the light at that point. Ronan thought about what he would have said to Noah if he _had_ realized that was the last time that he was going to ever see him.

The comment that Ronan made was something that everyone recognized. Noah was almost gone when they all last saw him, but they had other things on their plates. No one realized that, on that horrible day when they all lost so much, they would have to add Noah to their list.

A silence fell again, everyone finally taking in that Noah was _actually_ gone. No one in that room ever got to know Noah as he was alive, when he was _more_ , but they all got to know the ghost of himself. They all liked that Noah. There was a comfort in that Noah that everyone loved deeply. It struck them all hard and sudden, two weeks later, that they had just lost the ghost boy who had been so valuable to their entire journey.

Henry, finally speaking for the first time, broke the solemn silence, “I don’t know if I have a right to talk about this specific topic,” Henry started, which caused Ronan to nearly lash out with him with a snarky comment, but Adam squeezed his hand and he stopped. “So forgive me, but I don’t think we will ever really know what Noah did for you all. What is important, I think, is to know that whatever he did that made him vanish, he did it to protect everyone. I’ve heard the way that you all talked about him, and I don’t think that he would have left for any other reason besides to save you in one way or another.” Henry paused, a small smile, which once again made Ronan want to argue with him, “Who knows? Maybe Noah used his ghost magic to go back in time and bring you all together in the first place.”

For the fourth time, a silence fell over the room. Magic was not a new topic for anyone, from the dreamer and the magician, to the mirror and the king. They had all seen magic at work. There was a moment when everyone thought about Noah, and what he could have done. No one could completely turn down Henry’s thought that Noah brought them together. Sure, they couldn’t think of a _specific_ event, but that didn’t mean it didn’t happen. For all of them, it felt like Noah had just been so engrained in their lives, always there, even if he wasn’t saying anything.

Without saying another word, Henry stood up from where he was still next to the miniature model of Henrietta, and walked into the kitchen/bathroom/laundry room. He pulled out five drinks from the fridge before walking back into the room. Everyone gave him a confused look as he handed them out to everyone, then, standing in the middle of the room with his drink raised high, he loudly proclaimed, “To Noah, I didn’t get to know you, but thank you for your sacrifice, whatever that may have been.”

There was only a beat of silence, before Gansey first raised his drink, which was quickly followed by everyone else, “To Noah.” They all said loudly, hoping that, wherever Noah was, _whatever_ Noah may be now, he could know that they were all toasting him. They all hoped that he knew that they were all thinking about how grateful that they were for him. They all hoped that he knew just how much they all loved and missed their smudgy ghost friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first attempt at The Raven Cycle. I finished the books a week ago, and I've been wanting to write something for it since then. As such, this is the first thing that came to my mind. Noah is/was my favorite character, and I was deeply upset by his ending - I just wanted him to get to live the happy ghost life that he couldn't have when he was alive!
> 
> Anyway, I have other things in mind for my TRC children, but I have no idea if I'll get around to writing it. If I do, it'll be up here and on my Tumblr later, ghosthunter721.
> 
> That's all. Thanks for reading!


End file.
